


Beauty and the Boogeyman

by kcxtreme



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dubious Consent, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 20:05:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2520122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kcxtreme/pseuds/kcxtreme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apollo's not afraid of the dark, but the one who resides in it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty and the Boogeyman

**Author's Note:**

> A Hades x Apollo smut fic cuz' there's no love for this ship.
> 
> I call it Hadollo!

Apollo was never afraid of the dark.

No, it was far from it.

He accepted darkness as a companion of light, like the sun and moon, like the sky and sea, but when it comes to him and his supposed counterpart, why does fear overwhelm him?

And he was not referring to his beloved sister.

Apollo feared, not the darkness itself, but the man who resided in it, or so he believed.

The young god felt insecure when the other was near him. Just seeing the man, or boy in their current situation, in line of his sight made him shiver like the temperature around him had suddenly dropped, and this has been going on for thousands of years.

No matter what he told himself, he always came to the conclusion that he, the god of light, feared the god of the underworld.

And when the time came that he was forced to stay in a room with him, he knew that all his wrong doings in the past led him to this position.

How he wanted to hit his past self.

"Apolloski!"

He blinked and turned to his younger, and secretly, favorite brother.

Apollo has this boy-next-door look. He has white blond hair that matched his light skin, and blue eyes that twinkle when he smiled. "Yes, Hermes?"

"Do you want to play Injustice? It gets boring when your opponent is a computer even in hard mode."

"But you're already playing a computer."

"There's a difference. This," He waved the controller above his head. "is not technically a computer. You can fight a computer, and then you can play two-player mode.

"...I don't get it."

Hermes shrugged and slumped back on the sofa. "Me neither."

Apollo just watched the boy play while trying to comprehend the point of two guys in leotards fight to death.

Then again, ever since they were turned into teenagers and thrown into the human world by the Titans, Apollo has been trying to understand a lot about humans and the current pop culture.

He looked around and saw Dionysus' sleeping on the recliner, a soda can on one hand, and a bunch of others on the floor. His two older brothers were in a weird position on the other sofa. He thought so because Ares was using Hephaestus' lap as a pillow, and seeing those two so close, who were also known to be each other's hated nemesis, made it rather suspicious.

But he saw something on the fire god's neck that made it even more so.

"Hephaestus, what's that on your neck?"

The stoic boy reached for that red mark and grazed it with his fingers. Ares on the other hand started snickering and sat up.

He glared at the boy beside him and said "An annoying bug bit me."

"That doesn't look like a bug bite to me." said Apollo.

Ares suddenly burst out laughing and put an arm around the other's shoulders. "He's right, Heff. What bit you last night wasn't a bug, it was," He smirked. "bigger."

Hermes and Apollo were now staring at them as if the two know something that they don't know, and they don't want to know what they know.

"How about we show them the others, huh Heffie?"

Apollo swore upon the river of Styx that he saw Hephaestus' cheeks turned pink.

"Bro, I swear there is something between this two!" whispered Hermes through gritted teeth.

"I know, Hermes, I know."

"By the way, why haven't you gone to bed yet? It's way past your bed time." He said as he returned to his game.

Apollo dreaded this question.

Hell, he has been avoiding this question ever since he got paired up with the ex-Lord of the Underworld. He would only go to their room when he needed something and if it was time to sleep, but he has been having a hard time with the latter part.

Hades slept late because of spending too much time on his laptop, and for Apollo, that meant sleeping in a room while the other was awake, and that's suicide.

"He doesn't want to because his afraid of the boogeyman!" teased Ares.

Unfortunately, his brothers recently learned of his...insecurity with their uncle, but he kept on denying this, even though it was obvious. The annoying thing was Ares had taken a liking in teasing him, and by also calling the ex-Lord of the Underworld the boogeyman.

"I am not afraid of him!"

"Be careful Apollo, or the boogeyman will get you in your sleep!" Ares laughed while Hermes had to bite on a pillow to stop himself from laughing.

At least Hephaestus wasn't the teasing type of guy. Hell, he barely laughed.

"You better watch out, you better not cry, you better not pout I'm telling you why, boogeyman is watching you sleep!" sang Ares, followed by a loud laugh.

Apollo was clearly irritated, but the last part of the song made him cringed.

What if he really was watching him sleep?

"Who's this boogeyman that you speak of?"

Everyone literally froze in their seats, and the room felt cold all of a sudden.

Apollo prayed to his sister because he knew he was behind him, and from the way the others looked said so. He slowly turned around to see those cold, dark, piercing eyes looking at him as if they could murder him at any second.

Hades was the typical tall, dark, and handsome, except he wasn't dark. His skin was pale white and his hair was black as night. He also wore glasses because of his vision.

And Chaos forbid they would be taken off.

Since no one was answering, he forced himself to start "U-Uncle Hades, we were j-just..." At this point he just wanted to die.

Like, can someone call Thanatos?

Hades said, or rather commanded "It's late. Clean your mess and go to your rooms."

They didn't need to hear it twice. They quickly cleaned up while Hermes unplugged the TV and slapped Dionysus on the face to waken him.

The wine god bolted up and said "Call the ambulance! My grapes are dying!"

Hades just went upstairs with his mug of coffee.

After cleaning, they too were also marching up the stairs, with Apollo taking his time behind them. He wished he could sleep in his father and Poseidon's room for tonight. He was so lost in his thoughts that he only realized that his brothers were snickering at him for standing in front of their room.

"Be careful Apollo!" said Ares quietly. "The boogeyman's drinking coffee!" and he snickered while pushing Hephaestus in their room before he followed.

Before the door closed, he heard him say "Now, where were we last night?"

And he doesn't want to know.

Hermes and Dionysus already went in their room, leaving him all alone in the hallway. He could always sleep in the living room, but Zeus might question him, and Hades might find it rude.

And no matter how much he fears him, never be rude to the dude of the dead.

Apollo gulped, and slowly opened the door. The only lights lit inside were coming from the desk lamp and laptop of his roommate. He went in as he closed the door and went to their drawers to get some PJs. He turned his back to Hades even though the latter was busy in his work.

Every time he changed clothes with the other in the room, he was certain that he was watching him, which gave him the creeps.

The god quickly changed into his dolphin-print PJs and went straight to bed. He lay down and covered himself with his sheets while hearing the other lightly typing on his laptop. He couldn't sleep not because of the noise, but because he was just a few feet away from him.

The god tried not to think about him and closed his eyes. Luckily, he was starting to feel drowsy, and soon enough, he fell asleep.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Apollo was cold.

So cold that he felt he was bathing in ice.

He slowly opened his eyes to see nothing but the darkness surrounding him. He was in a void and he was floating in it. He also noticed that his favorite PJs were gone.

Great, he's naked.

At first, Apollo wasn't afraid. He let himself float in the void, thinking that this must be one of those prophetic dreams that he has once in a while, but moments later, he got bored and wanted to wake up already since nothing was happening.

He was about to close his eyes again when he felt something on his hand. He saw that the darkness was wrapping around his wrist, and soon it was binding his body, like it was engulfing him. He was starting to panic and struggled to free himself, but it held him tightly so he couldn't escape.

At some point he got tired, and just let it be since it looked like it was not going to hurt him. But then, this time, he felt a pair of hands wrap around him and started to roam his body.

Now this snapped his senses and started to writhe just to get away from those hands, but it was useless for his binds were holding him down. He couldn't even see what or whose hands it came from.

Oh great, he's gonna get raped by the dark.

Apollo wouldn't admit it, but he was starting to enjoy the light touches being given to him. He tried not to gasp nor moan by biting his lip, but somehow, the hands knew just where to touch him, making it hard for him to keep his mouth shut.

The hands hit a spot which made the boy gasp, and by the time they found the others, their victim was writhing in pleasure.

He couldn't take it, and he was starting to get hard from the continuous ministrations. As if reading his mind, his binds quickly disappeared, leaving only the roaming hands. Then, he felt someone behind and was pulled against him. He was about to turn his head to see who it was when the hands touched him down there.

One hand started stroking him while the other played with his peaks. By this time he was moaning loudly and didn't care anymore who was doing this to him. As he was starting to reach his climax, he heard the owner of the hands gently whisper his name into his ear.

"Apollo..."

He froze for a second when he heard the voice. He knew that he needed to elude the other. Fear was starting to creep within him and his brain was telling him to run away, but his body disagreed. He was too much consumed in the pleasure the other was giving to him that he let his mind go blank and reached his climax.

"Hades!"

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Apollo's eyes snapped open.

And he wished he didn't so.

The first thing he saw was those deep eyes of Hades staring at him as he panted. The older boy was standing beside his bed, his work left undone on the desk.

He sat up and was sweating profusely while his heart was pounding rather loudly in his chest. He returned his gaze to Hades and asked "Uncle, what's wrong?"

"I should be the one asking that."

"What?"

"You were calling my name in your sleep."

"I was...calling for you?" He tried to recall his dream.

The void.

The binds.

The hands.

The pleasure.

Hades.

It all came back to him in a flash, remembering every detail, every part the hands had grazed him and made him moan, and that made him turn red in an instant. He couldn't look at the other and tell him that. He wanted to die and was literally praying to Thanatos to take him away from his master. He didn't know what to say and just stared at his sheets.

"You weren't technically calling for me." said Hades as he crossed his arms.

Apollo looked at him. "I wasn't?"

"You were moaning my name."

He let the words sink in, comprehending what he just heard, and then he was begging every god in the world to kill him.

Hades turned on the lamp on the nightstand and sat on his nephew's bed. "So, care to tell me why you were doing so?"

I just had a dream about you touching me and it felt really good but I'm not telling you that!

The younger boy didn't know what to say. He stopped sweating after the revelation and felt cold as ice.

Hades on the other hand continued his interrogation, and he was rather enjoying it. "The truth is, this isn't the first time."

Apollo was done.

"It has been going on for a few days now."

So done.

"Maybe more than a few days..."

So fucking done.

"I lost count."

Done.

"I decided to ignore this at first, until it became louder and clearer as the nights passed. You also started sweating and thrashing the bed just last week." said the ex-lord of the underworld like it was a fact, and it was.

Apollo on the other hand wanted to cry from sheer embarrassment.

"Do you remember your dreams?" asked Hades.

He swore upon the river of Styx that he didn't, and wished that this was a dream. A really bad dream.

It was worse than a nightmare.

And how did he not remember all of those?

The room fell into silence as none of them spoke. A minute must have passed until Hades shifted in his seat.

The blond boy just continued to stare at the sheets as he heard him say "Well then, I guess we need to cure that little problem of yours." He didn't know what he meant, but if it meant stabbing him a million times, he would gladly help.

A hand grabbed his chin and was slightly tilted to face the other.

Hades looked at him with those mesmerizing eyes and said softly "You'll have to bear with me dear nephew, for this will be my first time with the same sex."

Apollo was stunned and confused, until he realized what was about to happen. He pulled away and moved back until he hit the headboard. He pulled his sheets along with him and covered his whole body like it was some kind of pervert shield. He watched the other calmly took off his glasses and placed it on the nightstand before following him. It was a stupid move because now he was trapped with no way of escape. He gulped and said "U-Uncle, y-you don't need to d-do that. I'm fine, just-"

"Your mind may think so but your body doesn't." Then he easily pulled the sheets off him, revealing a bulge on the boy's PJs.

Apollo's eyes widened. He hadn't realized he was aching hard underneath and covered this with his hands. 

Hades placed his hands on the headboard and leaned forward. He lightly bit his ear which made him blush. Then he felt his tongue slide down to his neck and started kissing and nipping it. Funny thing was he wasn't stopping him, it's either he was enjoying this, or he was scared to disturb the ex-lord of the underworld, or both.

His neck must be surrounded by a few hickeys when the other pulled away. The buttons of his PJs were now being undone and he was still clutching his hard-on like it was a lifeline. Hades leaned forward again and his hands slid underneath his shirt and let them roam like they did in his dream-nightmare.

It was a nightmare.

He felt his lips danced around his chest, the hands touching those sensitive places, and it made him blush harder. He tried not to react to his ministrations, but he failed when his peak was bitten. He gasped and his hands shot up to his mouth.

This gave Hades the chance to slid his fingers on the hem and pulled the PJs, along with the boxers, off him and threw them on the floor. He sat up straight to look at the throbbing member, its tip leaking with pre-cum.

Apollo was panicking now. He was half-naked and cursed himself for not stopping the other in ridding his PJs. He didn't even know what to cover first, his mouth, his chest, or his member, but he was wise to choose the last one. He covered himself and started to speak "U-Uncle, p-please stop!"

"Why now?" His right hand was playing with his peaks. "When we're already enjoying ourselves?" He then pinched it making the other yelp.

The blond boy let his guard down for a second which gave the other access to his prize. He felt his hand wrapped around his member and started caressing it. Apollo couldn't help but gripped the sheets below him, and he was moaning and gasping like virgin, and Apollo wasn't, but he felt so under the older boy's touches.

He was feeling so helpless and pleasured at the same time that a few tears trickled down his cheeks. The feeling of Hades' hand touching him like that made him cum hard, biting his finger to stop himself from crying out loud. His body slid down the headboard as he panted, his cheeks tainted with red. He was really glad for the release, and even silently thanked Chaos that this was over.

He was on his side and peeked over his shoulders to see his uncle examining his hand, which had his cum on it, and to his horror, he tasted it. As he watched, he felt his member start to hardened again and when their eyes met, he knew he had to get away. But before he could even prop himself up, a pair of hands were on his thighs in as if the other had read his mind.

"We're not done yet with your therapy, dear nephew." he said; his voice filled with lust.

Apollo thought that this was one terrifying therapy session and wanted to pay the bill already.

"Do you know how many nights I had to endure while you gasp and cry out my name?" He said as he trailed his lips down his thigh. "As if you were beckoning me to come and ravish you in your sleep?"

He could only whimper as he listened to him with that soothing voice that he was starting to be fond of.

"Besides, we both know that," Hades stopped to look at the swollen member. "I'm the only one that could satisfy you." He then took it in his mouth which earned him a gasp.

He cried in pleasure as he felt himself being swallowed with the tongue tantalizing him. The hot mouth surrounding his member made his mind go blank, and his hands darted to the boy's hair when he was bitten. They weaved through his hair and gripped them while the other continued with his ministrations; playing it with his tongue and grazing his teeth that made the lad cry his name.

The room was filled with only the sound of his voice, and when he was about to cum in the last second, the other pulled away, leaving him shivering in wanton.

"Is this your first time?" asked Hades suddenly.

"H-huh?"

"What I mean is, will this be your first time to be penetrated?"

Sweet Chaos, did he heard right?

Apollo has done it a few times when it came to his male companions, but he was always, always, the one on top. Never had anyone tried to dominate him.

And then there was this guy.

"Y-You're going to p-penetrate me?" asked Apollo rather stupidly. He then found himself being pulled towards the older boy until he was sitting on his lap and his legs were wrapped around his waist. He blushed in being so near him.

He watched Hades unbuttoning the buttons of his shirt, who he only noticed was still fully clothed. He on the other hand only had his nightshirt on, and it was dangerously sliding off his shoulders.

Hades reached for the drawer at the side and took a bottle from it.

He was about to ask what it was when he said "It's lubricant." He then watched him cover his fingers with it.

The hand disappeared behind his back and felt a finger prodding his lower hole until it was pushed inside. He had to clutch Hades' shirt when he felt it moving and it was a bit painful. It moved in and out of him and he whined at the sensation. Then the second finger came in and this time it was making scissor motions to loosen him up.

Hades from the start has been silently watching the boy make those cute faces, and hear those oh so delicious moans. He wasn't complaining because he already found it pleasing to see the boy writhe in pleasure beneath him, and the fact that his hands were the ones producing them was enough for him. But a certain body part, that has been aching with need ever since his nephew started yet again with his dream, disagreed.

Apollo was starting to pant beneath him and pulled his fingers out. He then unbuttoned his pants and freed his own throbbing member.

The blond boy looked down and his eyes widened at the sight.

Can that thing even fit him?!

He didn't have time to think when he was lifted and was slowly guided down that hard, leaking member. He felt him entering and he had to grip the older boy's shoulders and bit his lip to stop from screaming.

When it was all the way in, Hades tried not to move and let him adjust to it. The tightness and heat surrounding him was enough to snap his self-control, but he was patient.

So patient that he managed to survive those nightly ordeals with the boy whimpering his name.

And he was going to enjoy this.

He positioned them where Apollo was leaning back on the headboard again, and he placed his hands on the boy's waist. He then started to pull out, and then pushed in a bit hard, which made the other gasp. Hades repeated this until he got used to the tight walls squeezing him, and then he started thrusting at a steady pace and put one hand on the headboard just above the boy's head.

Delicious sounds were escaping Apollo's lips and he didn't care anymore if he sounded lewd. He was sweating and panting, and his heart was thudding in his chest. The feeling of Hades inside him, making him feel this good was too much that he had to grip the other's shoulders. 

He cried when Hades hit that sweet spot in him and wanted to feel that sensation again. He must have heard him when it was hit again and again, all the more making him cry in sweet pleasure. His member too was crying for attention when a hand warped around and started pumping it, synchronizing with the thrusts which were getting harder and faster.

Apollo was lost in the intense pleasure being given to him and the only thing he could hear was his loud moans as he reached his climax and cried "Ha-Hades!" He shuddered as he came hard on the other's chest, feeling bliss from his ecstasy.

Hades came inside the boy after a few thrusts, filling him with his seed. They stayed in their positions for a few seconds, each trying to catch their breaths before the former pulled out.

The younger boy was in a daze, and couldn't move his body. Never had he felt so much pleasure in his life. He was about to fall asleep when a pair of lips brushed against his. He was shocked at first, but then he returned it back.

And never had he felt like it.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Apollo felt like shit.

His eyes fluttered open to see the other beside him. He still couldn't believe what had transpired last night. But the pain, specifically down there, said it so.

He slowly sat up because every time he moved his body, the pain worsened. He turned his head to see him sleeping soundly. He carefully studied his face and noted that the only time he doesn't look scary was when he's asleep. He then thought how his half-sister has taken a liking to him.

Sweet Chaos.

He forgot about Persephone, Hades' wife.

He so was screwed. 

Ever since Persephone came back from the underworld, the sweet and innocent goddess had acquired another persona. Like the pomegranate seeds she ate turned her into a psychopath. She was still the same goddess but, whenever she got angry, she will murder anyone in sight.

She once beheaded a nymph for trying to get into Hades' pants and turned the head into the human's coveted plant, Mint.

And if you knew the truth, you wouldn't want that thing growing in your backyard.

Apollo dreaded that his head might be the next one to become a flower.

As if hearing his name, the older boy woke and sat up. "You're up early as usual."

"Uh, yeah..."

"What's wrong?"

Your wife might come in any second and murder me.

"If it's about Persephone, then you're worrying for nothing." He took his glasses from the drawer, and as he wiped it, he said "She doesn't approve of me taking another female consort, which I don't see why I need to, but she finds it intriguing if I took one from the same sex. Specifically you."

Apollo turned to him which he regretted instantly as the pain pierced him.

"My wife sees us as a prospective couple. Or in the modern language, she ships us." He wore the glasses before continuing "Even my two daughters find it amusing, and it's been going on for thousands of years."

The boy didn't know what to feel in learning the girls pairing him with Hades, but at least his safe, for now.

He watched the other move to the side of the bed, noticing he was already wearing his boxers. He had a lot of things in his mind right now, but there was one question that he wanted to ask. "Hades," The older boy turned to him, but he couldn't form a single word.

As if reading his mind, he said "It's up to you if you want to continue this, but if you ask me," 

A hand took his chin and faced it to the owner. Those deep, mesmerizing eyes that he was starting to love looked at him.

"I wouldn't mind."

They leaned in for a kiss, soft and sweet just like the one they had last night. Hades pulled away first and gazed at him before standing up. 

Apollo's heart suddenly started to beat fast for some reason, but he didn't want to think about it right now.

"You better get up, or the others will get suspicious why the early bird is still in his night clothes," Hades said as he started to get dressed. "or maybe not."

The younger boy blinked and remembered that he was naked with only the sheets he was clutching to cover him, and that his PJs were scattered on the floor. He blushed as to why they were there.

In the end, Apollo got rid of his fear, well, slight, and this fear was blossoming into something even more than he expected, and he wanted to learn more about it, especially with him.

But what he wanted to know was why he wasn't the only one limping downstairs like an idiot. When he asked Hephaestus, he answered "A bug stung me."

And he said no more.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's how Apollo lost his butt virginity to the lord of the underworld.


End file.
